


Jason Todd the feminist.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Despite your words you care. [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Feminism, Gen, i love jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “Stop acting like a girl.” Jason almost choked on his cigarette’s smoke. He must have heard that wrong excepted he hadn’t. Jason was tempted to shake his head. What was Dickiebird teaching the kid these days? “What’s wrong with being a girl?” He asked, turning to face Damian who had a look of bafflement on his face for about three seconds before a look of frustration replaced it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I feel like Damian used to say really sexist stuff but Jason has somehow taught him not to by consistently trapping him…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232280) by gurlblunder. 



“Stop acting like a girl.” Jason almost choked on his cigarette’s smoke. He must have heard that wrong excepted he hadn’t. Jason was tempted to shake his head. What was Dickiebird teaching the kid these days? “What’s wrong with being a girl?” He asked, turning to face Damian who had a look of bafflement on his face for about three seconds before a look of frustration replaced it.

“You know what I mea-” Damian snapped and Jason raised an eyebrow. How many times had he gotten into fights (much to Bruce’s disappointment and while Alfred had been disappointed too the grandfatherly butler had always understood why Jason had acted so) defending the honor of a girl before he had died? How many times had him been “too agressive” at fighting a sexual offender when he had been Robin? How many times had Jason killed a man for trying to rape a woman in dark alley of Gotham City since he came back? (Not that Jason didn’t kill a rapist if it was the man or boy he was trying to rape.) 

“So why did you say it?” Jason questioned in sharp tone. Honestly Jason was confused and a bit angered on why Damian had said that. His mother was Talia fucking Al Ghul who was a woman to be respected and feared. Then there were their “sisters.” Barbra Gordon had been a worthy opponent when she was Batgirl but now as Oracle…oh boy that was one member of his family he never wanted to piss off (the only other one was Alfred). Then there was Cassandra Cain (otherwise known as Black Bat, who Jason had just recently met) who was a better fighter than most of their family members were and apparently she was suppose to have been the Demon’s Head’s perfect bodyguard. She was also someone Damian actually held respect for or so said Dickiebird. Let's not forgot Steph when so many overlooked the blonde teenager with a mean right hook. Steph had honestly reminded Jason of himself and that had been before he learnt of her toture and “death” from the hands of Black Mask that never got avenged too. 

“I just meant-” Jason was not going to let him justify his way out of this. If Bruce and Dick weren’t going to teach Damian to be gentleman to any female (no surpise there considering their track records) that wasn’t trying to kill him then it would have to fall on Jason and Alfred’s shoulders.

“Do you really think so little of your sisters?” Jason asked the current Robin incredulously. Jason felt no pity for him. Damian had walked into that one. 

“TODD. I DIDN’T MEAN-” Oh really, Jason thought as Damian yelled at him. Jason tuned out Damian’s defense. What would they’re sisters say if they were here? What would Talia say if she was here?

“WHAT WOULD TALIA HAVE TO SAY?” Jason had to scream to be heard over his little brother’s voice. 

“Mother is a rare species of woman that-” Okay that was that Jason was calling for reinforcements. Thankfully he had Alfred on speed dial.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because yesterday I read gurlblunder’s post which was about Jason teaching Damian to respect woman and I just itched to write about it so I did after I got permission to do so.


End file.
